U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,812 and 5,439,463 disclose a device comprising two fixation hooks and a connection member for clamping and fixing two spinal segments under treatment. These two prior art devices are incapable of fixing effectively the deformed vertebrae, especially the deformed cervical vertebrae.
According to the research done by this inventor of the present invention, the drawback of the prior art devices can be overcome by the addition of an intervertebral fixation block to the prior art devices. In other words, the system of the present invention is suitable for use in fixing and recuperating the deformed spinal segments, such as cervical vertebrae, thoracic vertebrae, and lumbar vertebrae. The present invention is most suitable for use in fixing and recuperating the cervical vertebrae.